


The Spider Finally Gets His Romance

by Lemonworshiper



Series: Becoming A Spider [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Protective Wade Wilson, Smut, Wade is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonworshiper/pseuds/Lemonworshiper
Summary: Peter and Wade engage in some much needed coitus.This is a continuation to my other story, if you want you can read this alone but do check out the first part to catch some of the other cues.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Becoming A Spider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 214





	The Spider Finally Gets His Romance

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I did another thing!!!

Peter walked through the door of his new apartment and dropped his bag next to the door. He and Wade had moved in less than a month ago and everything had just gotten settled in and they had even just had Ben over the day before. But now Peter had just finished up at the lab and dealing with Tony and was tired. 

“Wade, are you home?” Peter called out as he kicked off his shoes and put his coat in the hall closet. “Wade?” Peter called out when he didn’t get a response.

Peter closed his eyes and listened but he heard no trace of Wade in the apartment. Maybe Wade had gone out. Peter shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a few simple things for a sandwich. Peter thought about it for a moment then went to grab his headphones, his senses had been in overdrive today. 

Peter turned his music up as loud as he could stand it without giving himself a headache. Peter closed his eyes and relaxed into the music as he made his sandwich. Once he had everything put away Peter picked up his sandwich and while keeping his eyes closed he started dancing and eating in the kitchen. It was nice having a kitchen big enough to dance in, he hadn’t minded the space of his old apartment but he hadn’t needed much space before. 

Peter kept dancing and spinning through the kitchen, he had been working with Nat and Clint on using his spidey-sense to figure where things were in proportion to him. Dancing through the kitchen was a breeze and Peter was enjoying it to no end. It wasn’t until Peter felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist that Peter opened his eyes. He turned around and pulled a headphone out of one of his ears, Wade was smiling brightly at him.

“Hey Petey-pie, whatcha doin’?” Wade asked quietly.

“I was feeling a little over sensitive in the hearing range and wanted to relax.” Peter said as he looped his arms around Wade’s neck.

Wade kept swinging his hips back and forth keeping them dancing to the music that only Peter could hear. Peter rested his head onto Wade’s chest and loved the feeling of Wade’s big strong arms holding Peter securely against him. Peter let out a content sigh.

“I can think of a few better ways to relax.” Peter could feel the lecherous grin on Wade’s grin. 

“Okay.” Peter said as he placed what was left of his sandwich on the island.

“Did you just say okay?” Wade had stopped dancing and was now looking down at Peter.

“Yes, I believe I did.” Peter said with a smile. 

“Are you sure baby boy, this is a lot and I don’t care if we never do…” Peter clamped a hand over Wade’s mouth stopping his train of thought.

“Wade, I’ve been thinking about it for a while… I want you, I want to feel you.” Peter felt his face turning bright red but it was true every word of it. 

Wade groned deep in his chest and Peter could feel it vibrate his own. Peter stood on his tip-toes and pulled gently on Wade’s neck pulling him back down for a searing kiss. Wade pulled Peter tighter to his body and let his hands wander lower until they cupped Peter’s butt perfectly. Peter groaned and pulled away from Wade’s mouth slightly so that he could take a deep breath but this allowed for Wade to start kissing a hot trail down his jaw and across his neck. 

“If at any point you want to stop, just say the word.” Wade said as he slid his hands a little lower and bowed at his hips so that he could grab at Peter’s thighs and pulled giving the hint for Peter to wrap his legs around Wade.

Peter slid his hands to Wade’s shoulders and hopped up and wrapped his thighs firmly around Wade’s waist. Wade moved his mouth away from Peter to not get hit in the face then re-attached like a freaking leach. Wade then started making the trek to the bedroom trying to be as careful as possible to not run Peter into anything. Peter whimpered when Wade sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

“Waaade…” Peter moaned as Wade sucked harder.

“God baby boy the sounds you make drive me fucking crazy. I can’t wait until I have you in me.” Wade growled into Peter’s ear as he all but tossed Peter onto the bed. 

Peter made an oof sound as he landed on the bed. Wade followed after rather quickly and captured Peter’s lips again. Peter melted into the kiss for a moment before he remembered what it was he wanted to say to Wade before he had been tossed to the bed and attacked. 

“Wade, hold on.” Wade was suddenly off of Peter and looked worried.

“I’m sorry! was I rushing it too much, I can slow down!” Wade slid back off of Peter a little more before Peter grabbed him.

“No, no you’re fine Wade, I just… I just uh, I want you to…” Peter gulped because he was still a little scared but this was Wade, and Wade wouldn’t hurt him. “I want you to top.” Peter said in a rush.

“What?” Wade gave Peter a wide-eyed look.

“I-I want to feel you. I’ve been thinking about it and I want this.” Peter’s face was getting redder the longer he talked and the longer Wade just stared at him. “I want to erase the last part of my past and know that this is good and okay. I know I’m safe with you and that you won’t hurt me, and if it’s too much I can always ask you to stop. I love you and I trust you. And I really just want to feel you in every way possible, and please god kiss me again so I will shut up.” 

Wade suddenly surged forward and claimed Peter’s lips again. Peter rolled his hips up against Wade to try to achieve any form of friction but was stopped by Wade’s hands pushing his hips into the mattress. Peter whined into Wade’s mouth. 

“Not yet baby boy, if you want to do this I need you to relax. If at any point you need to stop…” Wade was stopped by a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I understand, please touch me.” Peter all but begged. 

“I know you understand Pete but I want to clarify, and I will continue to do so through all of this, I want you to feel comfortable.” Wade brushed Peter’s wild hair back as he spoke. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Peter took a deep breath and relaxed further into Wade’s touch.

Wade leaned down and started kissing Peter’s neck again as he slid his hands up Peter’s shirt ever so gently. Peter leaned into any and all touches basking into the warm sensations that were left behind from Wade’s hands. Wade pulled back so that he could start pressing kisses onto the exposed skin of Peter’s chest and stomach. Peter let out breathy moans whenever Wade’s tongue or teeth brushed a sensitive area. 

Peter’s hands slid up and gently rubbed at Wade’s scarred scalp loving the happy moan that rumbled from his lips. Peter let his hands slide lower as Wade moved up Peter’s chest, Peter rubbed at Wade’s shoulders. 

“Arms up baby.” Wade pulled at Peter’s shirt and Peter lifted his arms and allowed his t-shirt to be pulled off and tossed to an unknown corner of the room. “You’re so freaking beautiful.” Wade said before he started placing more kisses on Peter’s skin until he came to Peter’s nipples and started playing with them gently at first.

“Oh fuck.” Peter moaned as Wade’s tongue and teeth teased him sending shockwaves of pleasure straight to his groin. 

Wade popped off for a moment. “It’s so fucking hot when you swear.” Then attached himself to Peter’s other nipple.

Peter keened and arched into the touch. They had done this before, Peter and Wade had spent time exploring each other's bodies and knew most of their pleasure points. Wade seemed too going after those now as his hands started sliding lower to Peter’s pants. When his fingers brushed the top of Peter’s pants in askense Peter responded with pleaded whines of please, and yes. 

Peter looked down as Wade unbuckled his pants and undid the button and zipper as well. Peter lifted his hips as Wade pulled just his pants down to reveal that Peter had actually gone comando that day. Wade groaned and gently stroked Peter’s already erect member. 

“Fuck baby boy, did you do this just for me. You’re like a god-damned present wrapped in a neat little bow for me.” Wade growled into Peter’s ear. “One I love to unwrap.” 

Wade slid his body down Peter’s until he was hovering just over Peter’s erection and licked his lips before making eye contact again. Peter felt a shudder of arousal run through him. The blue of Wade’s eyes were almost completely gone, and it only made Wade look like a hungry animal. Wade gave Peter a wink before he took Peter into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, God I love the feel of your mouth.” Peter moaned as Wade took Peter down his throat until Peter could feel Wade’s nose buried in his pelvis.

Wade looked up at Peter for a moment as he swallowed around Peter then let his eyes slide closed as he started bobbing his head. Peter threw his head back and let out a rather loud moan as Wade tried to suck his very soul out through his dick. He couldn’t help the small thrusts as Wade continued his ministrations. Peter reached down and gripped at Wade’s head unsure if he wanted to pull Wade off or shove him down further. 

Wade suddenly pulled off with an obscene wet pop, making Peter look down at him. “Wa-”

“Shhh, I’m going to do something new baby and if you want me to stop all you have to do is say something.” Wade had grabbed a bottle of lube from god knows where and was opening it. Peter felt his body tensing knowing what it was going to be used for. Wade kept his eyes on Peter’s face making Peter flush harder. “Just try to relax baby boy. Do you want me to talk you through it?”

“Yes.” Peter whimpered out as he watched Wade warm the slick between his fingers.

“Alright, it’s going to be a light touch and then a slight pressure, it might not feel like much at first okay?” Peter nodded his head.

Peter watched as Wade’s hand slid between his legs. Peter spread his legs a little wide to give him easier access. Wade smiled at Peter and gently rubbed his free hand along Peter’s side in reasurance. Peter fetl Wade’s finger touch him and involuntarily jerked away from it, but Wade was gentle and slowly slid his finger closer until he was touching Peter. The sensation was weird and foregn but not bad, and as Wade started rubbing his fingers in slow circles around Peter’s hole he couldn’t help but twitch as the sensation. 

“Just relax baby, i’m going to put the first finger in.” Wade was still gently rubbing at Peter’s side as he spoke. 

Peter tried his best to relax his body as Wade gently pushed the tip of his finger into him. Wade had been right it really didn’t feel like much, it just felt like a pit of pressure. When Wade pushed in too the first knuckle Peter squirmed. It felt weird he had never had something pushed inside him like this before at least not with such care. When said finger was all the way in Wade stilled it for a moment.

“I’m going to start moving it baby boy, it’s probably going to feel kind of weird okay?” Wade leaned down and started peppering Peter’s neck with little kisses.

Peter just nodded his head as he tried to keep his breathing even. He winced as Wade pulled his finger out slowly before pushing it back in. It wasn’t painful, just… weird. It was an odd sliding sensation that didn’t really feel good or bad. Peter relaxed further allowing Wade to easily slide his finger in and out.

“You’re doing so good for me baby boy.” Wade reached up with the hand that had been rubbing circles into his side and slid it into Peter’s hair so he could scratch at Peter’s scalp softly. “I’m going to add another finger okay?” Peter nodded his head. “This one might burn and cause some momentary discomfort, just try to keep yourself relaxed.”

Peter shifted himself minutely and made himself relax against the bed. Wade pulled his finger all of the way out but this time when he pressed back in there was a second finger with it. This one did burn, just like Wade said it would. Peter grabbed Wade’s arm that was resting gently next to his head so that he could keep rubbing Peter’s head, and squeezed. Peter started panting and felt himself tense up. Wade had only made it to the first knuckle and was not moving anymore. Peter gasped and tried to relax but he was starting to panic internally.

“Shhh, it’s okay Petey, just breathe for me. Do you want me to stop?” Peter shook his head, he really didn’t want to stop, he just needed a second. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart… that’s it breathe for me. Good. I’m going to start moving again.” Peter nodded his head this time finally feeling a little more relaxed. 

Wade pulled his fingers back and pushed them in again, this time pushing them further, once they were all the way in Wade stopped just like he had the first time. Peter forced his breathing to be even and his body to relax. Wade slowly started pulling his fingers out then gently pushed them back in. Peter really felt the burn then, but it didn’t hurt. Wade was being so careful with him and loving. Peter felt tears in the corners of his eyes and suddenly wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck. 

“Are you okay Pete, do you need me to stop?” Wade had stilled his movements.

“No!, I-I mean no, please don’t stop. I’m just overwhelmed. Please keep going.” Peter said into Wade’s neck.

“Are you sure,I don’t want you to push yourself.” Wade grabbed the back of Peter’s head with his free hand and held him closer. 

“I’m surely sure.” Peter pulled back just enough to look into Wade’s eyes. “Please keep going.”

Wade smiled at Peter before kissing him roughly. Peter moaned into the kiss and was slightly surprised when he felt Wade’s fingers moving inside of him again. Peter hadn’t realized that he had let his body relaxed more and now the thrusting of Wade’s fingers felt like it had when Wade had only been using one. Peter sighed into the kiss as Wade’s fingers worked their way in and out of his body.

“I’m going to start scissoring my fingers it might feel weird and might bring back a little of the burn, if it hurts tell me.” Wade said after he pulled away from the kiss. He didn’t lean back in but that was because he was now placing wet kisses all over Peter’s upper body. 

Peter felt those fingers in him spread apart slightly, the burn was hardly there and if Peter was honest with himself it actually felt good. Peter moaned openly mostly because he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to make a coherent word right now. Peter felt Wade smile against his skin and continued to thrust and scissor his fingers inside of Peter. Peter was growing used to the feeling and was experimentally thrusting his hips against Wade’s hand. 

Peter gasped when Wade suddenly pushed his fingers in as far as he could and stopped. “Wha- Wade, why’d you stop?” Peter panted.

“There’s a nice little sweet spot inside of you and I wanted to warn you about it beforehand.” Wade was looking up at Peter and spoke between kisses. 

“Oh, you mean my prostate?” Peter’s breathing was almost completely under control now.

“Yup” Wade popped the “p” obscenely. 

“Okay.” Peter said before pulling off of Wade’s fingers slightly and thrusting his hips back onto them elisiting a small growl from Wade.

“Fuck baby you’re so fucking perfect.” Wade said before thrusting his fingers again.

Peter moaned at each push of Wade’s fingers. The sudden crook of Wade’s fingers as they found Peter’s prostate and the lightning shock of pleasure rushing up his spine, made Peter cry out. Wade did it again, and Peter whined and grabbed at the sheets nearly tearing them as scarabbled for some kind of purchase. It felt like white hot lightning shooting up his spine, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull away or ask for more. 

“You sound so freaking hot, just those sounds might make me bust in my pants.” Wade had stopped kissing Peter at some point and was now just resting his head on Peter’s sternum as he focused on what he was doing. “I’m going to add another finger, same as last time.”

“Fuck, please!” Peter whined, his hips thrusting onto Wade’s fingers on their own.

Wade pulled his fingers out again but when they pushed back in Peter could feel the added stretch of the third but it didn’t hurt nor surprise him, he had been expecting it and couldn’t help the groan that fell from his mouth. Peter felt his eyes roll back into his head as Wade slowly started thrusting his fingers in and out of him again. Peter was full on moaning now and meeting each thrust of Wade’s fingers. 

“Shit baby boy, are you ready?” Wade panted against Peter’s skin.

“I-I think so, fuck Wade it feels so good!” Peter whined.

“Okay, hold on okay? Give me just a second.” Wade slowly pulled away from Peter.

Peter felt Wade’s thick fingers leave his body and whined at the loss. Wade just hushed him gently and kissed him one last time before pulling away entirely. Peter watched as Wade leaned over and opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a box of condoms. Wade set the box on the bed and pulled on out. Peter watched in anticipation as Wade opened the package with his teeth and pulled out the latex ring. Peter hadn’t thought too much on Wade’s size until right that second. Sure Peter knew just how big Wade was but now Wade was about to put that giant thing inside of him. 

Wade rolled the condom down his length and picked up the lube again. Peter saw wade use more lube than was probably necessary and rub it across his erection. Wade then moved back between Peter’s legs and using the hand that was still coated in lube he gently applied what he could to Peter’s stretched hole. He also gently pushed all three of his fingers into him making sure that Peter was still stretched. 

“Alright baby boy, this might hurt at first I just need you to relax okay, talk to me and tell me what you need.” Wade removed his fingers and lined himself up. “Take a deep breath and when I push in you breath out okay?”

Peter nodded his head and prepared himself mentally. Wade wasn’t going to hurt him, not the same way, he could do this… he wanted this. Peter took a deep breath and waited until he felt the blunt head of Wade dick pushing into him. Peter winced Wade was definitely bigger than what Peter had been stretched but the burn was still minimal and as Wade pushed all of the way in Peter exhaled. 

“Holy fuck... “ Peter sighed.

Wade was bent over him and just holding him, and as much as he was trying to hide it Peter could tell that Wade was shaking. Peter managed to untangle his fingers from the sheets and wrap his arms around Wade’s chest. 

“Fuck Petey… you’re so freaking tight… you feel so god-damned good.” Wade said as he started peppering kisses along Peter’s neck and shoulder.

Peter could feel an odd pressure and shifted uncomfortably under Wade but still held him close. “W-Wade… please… I-I-I…”

“Shhh baby just relax for me for just a moment longer, I really don’t want to hurt you… or cum early.” Peter felt Wade’s smile on his neck at that last part.

Peter tried to breathe, but he just felt so full and having Wade’s body pressed against him was a dream. Peter took slow steadying breaths and felt himself relax around Wade, even though it felt impossible. Wade was in him. Wade was inside of him and it didn’t really hurt. Right now it didn’t really feel that great either. It felt like he had a pressure that needed to be pushed out but when he tried it just made Wade groan.

“Fuck, okay… I’m going to move, if it hurts tell me and I’ll stop.” Wade was still giving Peter outs and while a part of Peter appreciated it he also really just wanted to feel Wade.

“Please, Wade… I need you.” Peter sounded whiney than what he had meant but it seemed to do the trick. Wade pulled out slightly and pushed his hips forward, creating a slow rocking rhythm. He then started pulling out more and more until he was pulling out almost all of the way and pushing back in. “Nnnh, Wade…” Peter whimpered. It didn’t hurt, it just felt overwhelming. Peter felt Wade pull almost all the way out again and this time he snapped his hips forward and thrust right against his prostate making Peter cry out and see stars. “Fuck! Please do that again.”

Wade lifted himself up and pulled out of the circle of Peter’s arms and re angled himself. Peter could see the smile on Wade’s face and an odd glint in his blue eyes that caused a shiver of arousal that burned in his pelvis. Wade grabbed Peter’s legs and draped them over his shoulders and started thrusting again. 

“Gahhh!!!” Peter cried as each thrust Wade slammed into his prostate. “Oh god, oh god!!! Wade!!!”

Peter felt the heat of his impending orgasm and couldn’t stop the moaned screams coming from his mouth. For all his worth Wade was still being gentle and keeping his thrust soft but firm. Wade suddenly dropped Peter’s legs which caused another change in angle that made Peter throw his head back and brace his hand against the wall. Wade was leaned over Peter again but this time he kept himself propped up with his hands on either side of Peter’s head. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, shit… I’m going to cum soon, I can hold it off if you want or we can keep going, I don’t want to push you too much your first time.” Wade panted between thrusts.

Peter relished in the pleasure but thought about how he was feeling for a second. He was starting to get sore but it didn’t hurt. It felt really fucking good but he was getting close to cumming himself. He really wanted to keep going but he also didn’t want to push it. 

“I’m close, keep going… b-but after…” Peter was stammering in his haze of pleasure. 

“I got you baby boy, just hold on a little bit longer for me.” Wade dropped to his elbows and supported himself on one arm and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter leaned into the touch as whimpers and moans fell from his mouth. Wade moved the hand from Peter’s hair and trailed it down Peter’s chest and stomach until he was able to wrap his large hand around Peter’s aching and leaking dick. Peter almost came as soon as Wade touched him but managed to hold it back. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it for long though.

“Wade, fuck… Wade… I’m-I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!” Peter was practically thrashing under Wade.

“Go ahead baby boy, cum for me.” Wade growled in his ear.

The deep rumble of Wade’s voice sent a shiver through Peter which was enough to push him over the edge. Peter felt his back arch up into Wade and his vision white out. Peter heard his cry distantly, he could feel the rush of blood in his ears muting almost everything. The whole time Wade was fucking him through it, ramming into Peter’s abused prostate with deadly acurasy. Peter heard Wade’s muttered curses then felt Wade’s dick jerk inside him as he came into the condom. 

Peter fell back to the bed panting as Wade jerked from the force of his own orgasm above him. Peter felt boneless and everything was kind of fuzzy. He could hear Wade murmuring things in his ear but couldn’t make out what. Wade’s hands were all over him rubbing soothing circles along Peter’s chest and hips. It felt like an eternity before Peter came down.

“God baby you did so good, so good for me. Perfect, my perfect Petey-pie.” Wade said as he stroked Peter’s body.

“Wade…” Peter said horsley. 

Peter was met by those striking blue eyes once more and was struck by the affection and love he saw there. Peter moved his arms and wrapped them back around Wade. They honestly felt like lead weights, but he felt so good. He felt complete.

“I love you.” Peter actually managed this time. 

Wade’s eyes were wide and Peter saw tears forming right before they fell down his scared cheeks. Peter pulled Wade closer, he was starting to get uncomfortable and Wade’s softening cock was starting to slide out of him causing an odd sensation that was mildly uncomfortable. Right then Peter didn’t care, all he cared about was Wade’s shaking frame as he quietly cried. 

“I love you too, fuck Peter, I haven’t felt this way in a long time. I love you so fucking much.” Wade said into Peter’s shoulders.

Peter felt a small chuckle in his chest which caused Wade to sit up and look at him with confusion. “Why are you laughing?”

“That’s the first time you’ve actually said my name.” Peter smiled up at Wade.

“Really?” Wade looked confused then had his thinking face on before surprise settled in. “It really is the first time I’ve said your name huh? My little Peter-Peter-Pumpkin eater.” 

Peter didn’t bother to admonish the nickname instead he just pulled Wade down into a kiss. It was short and sweet and Peter pulled back after a moment. 

“As much as I love you, up-up.” Peter patted Wade’s sides and Wade was off of him in an instant. 

Peter felt the rest of Wade slide out of him and felt his body relax. Wade pulled the condom off and tied it up and tossed it into the small garbage can. Peter laid there almost completely numb, his legs didn’t want to respond and he still felt light headed. 

“Did I hurt you at all?” Wade looked worried now.

“Not even a little bit.” Peter sighed. He felt like he could easily fall asleep now. 

“Are you sure?” Wade’s hands were roaming over Peter’s body from where he sat next to him, looking for any possible sore spots. 

“Absolutely, I haven’t felt this good in a long time.” Peter sighed as Wade continued to rub him down gently. “It was perfect, you were perfect. I didn’t think it would feel that good honestly.” 

Wade chuckled softly and slowly removed his hands from Peter’s body. When Peter made a whining noise Wade shushed him and stood up from the bed. Peter managed to roll to his side and watched Wade’s naked butt as he made his way to the bathroom. Peter loved watching the way Wade moved, he was graceful and dangerous, but Peter also just loved watching the way that his muscles rippled under his skin. 

Wade returned with a wet washcloth in hand and smiled down at Peter before rubbing him down, getting most of the sweat and cum off of him. Peter sighed contently but he was starting to get cold. Wade tossed the now dirty cloth into the hamper and made a surprised squeak as Peter reached out and grabbed his arm. Wade looked down at Peter’s hand and had all of a second before Peter yanked him onto the bed. Wade fell against Peter with an oomph, and Peter felt him relax as Peter wound his way around Wade. 

“You’re so clingy!” Wade giggled.

“I could be clingier.” Peter gave Wade an evil grin. Peter had learned that if he actually stuck himself to Wade it ticked him and sent Wade into uncontrollable giggles.

“No-no-no, I meant it in a good way, I love how clingy you are!” Wade’s eyes were wide with amusement and fear.

“Hmmm, okay!” Peter said as he hugged Wade tighter but didn’t actually cling to him. 

“Have I ever told you just how cute and evil you are?” Wade was now running his fingers through Peter’s hair again.

“Hmm not anytime recently.” Peter sighed and felt his eyes drooping.

“Well I guess I can just tell you in the morning.” Wade placed a gentle kiss to the top of Peter’s head. 

“Okay…” Peter mumbled as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness. 

“I love you Peter Parker.” Was the last thing that Peter heard before he was completely under.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect too see more to this story in one shots but I felt this needed to be done first and formost.


End file.
